diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicas Predigten/Achte Predigt
Licht mit Euch, meine Schwestern und Brüder. Ich begrüße Euch und freue mich, Euch hier zu sehen und ich freue mich auch, mit Euch gemeinsam ein wenig Zeit zu verbringen. Wer mich noch nicht kennt, dem möchte ich mich aber zunächst vorstellen. Mein Name ist Nicatera Stirlander, ich bin Wanderpredigerin aus Menethil. Nun, was möchte ich Euch heute erzählen? Mir geht es heute ein weiteres Mal um das Thema "Einsicht in die Dinge". Mir begegnen auf meinen Reisen immer wieder Menschen, die in ihren Augen vor einer Veränderung stehen, vor der sie sich fürchten. Ihnen kann ich oftmals mit dieser kleinen Geschichte helfen, die mir einst ein Mönch in Lordaeron erzählte: Es geschah, dass im Schoß einer Mutter Zwillingsbrüder heranwuchsen. Die Wochen vergingen und die Knaben wurden größer und größer. Bald begannen sie, sich miteinander zu unterhalten, um sich über die wunderbare Welt, die umgab, auszutauschen. "Sag, Brüderchen. ist es nicht großartig, daß wir empfangen wurden?" "Ja, da hast Du Recht. Es ist wunderschön, zu leben in dieser Wärme und Behaglichkeit." Die Zwillinge begannen, neugierig ihre kleine Welt zu entdecken. Als sie die Nabelschnur fanden, die sie mit ihrer Mutter verband und ihnen Nahrung gab, da sangen sie vor Freude: "Brüderchen, wie groß ist doch die Liebe unserer Mutter, daß sie sogar ihr eigenes Leben mit uns teilt!" "Ja, es ist angenehm, so umsorgt zu sein.", antwortete sein Zwillingsbruder. Als die Wochen vergingen und schließlich zu Monaten wurden, da merkten sie plötzlich, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatten. Größer waren sie geworden, der Raum wurde allmählich enger und ihre Muskeln entwickelten sich. "Was soll das heißen?" fragte der eine. "Das heißt", antwortete ihm der andere, "dass unser Aufenthalt in dieser kleinen Welt bald seinem Ende zugeht. Einen anderen Schluß gibt es wohl nicht." Seinen Bruder ängstigte diese Vorstellung. "Aber ich will nicht von hier gehen", erwiderte er, "ich möchte für immer hier bleiben." "Brüderchen, ich kann Dich nur zu gut verstehen, gefällt es mir doch nicht weniger gut als Dir. Aber ich meine, wir haben keine andere Wahl", entgegnete der andere, "aber vielleicht...vielleicht gibt es ja ein Leben nach der Geburt!" Der Bruder stöhnte auf und strampelte um sich, daß es im Schoß richtig wackelte. "Wie könnte dies sein?, wir werden doch unsere Lebensschnur verlieren, und wie sollten wir ohne sie leben können? Und außerdem haben andere vor uns doch sicher diesen Schoß verlassen, und niemand von ihnen ist zurückgekommen und hat uns gesagt, dass es ein Leben nach der Geburt gibt. Nein, dies ist das Ende!" So fiel der eine von ihnen in tiefen Kummer und sagte: "Wenn die Empfängnis mit der Geburt endet, wenn dann alles sicher vorbei ist, welchen Sinn hat dann das Leben im Schoß? Es ist sinnlos. Nicht mehr als Hohn, die spöttische Laune einer unbekannten Schöpfung bestenfalls. Womöglich gibt es gar keine Mutter hinter allem." Sein Bruder widersprach ihm besorgt. "Aber sie muß existieren". protestierte er. "Sag, wie sollten wir sonst hierher gekommen sein? Und wie könnten wir am Leben bleiben?" "Hast du je unsere Mutter gesehen?" fragte der eine. "Womöglich lebt sie nur in unserer Vorstellung. Wir haben sie uns erdacht, weil wir dadurch unser Leben besser verstehen können." Und so waren die letzten Tage im Schoß der Mutter erfüllt mit vielen Fragen und großer Angst. Schließlich kam der Moment der Geburt. Als die Zwillinge ihre Welt verlassen hatten, öffneten sie die Augen. Und was sie sahen, übertraf ihre kühnsten Träume ... Liebe Schwestern und Brüder. Nicht alle Dinge entwickeln sich so, wie wir es voraussehen. Im Gegenteil, ein beträchtlicher Anteil dieser Dinge tut etwas ganz unerwartetes. Ich möchte Euch die Worte des großen Bischofs Zinnober ans Herz legen, die ich nicht müde werde, zu zitieren: "Weisheit besteht darin, das Offensichtliche zu bemerken, Glaube jedoch besteht darin, auf das Nicht-offensichtliche zu vertrauen." Erst eine gesunde Mischung aus Weisheit und Glauben macht uns zu standfesten Menschen, die ihren Platz in der Welt suchen und finden. Laßt Euch von dem einem leiten, wo das andere versagt und gebt nie der Angst nach, denn sie rät nicht, sie verhindert nur. Angst ist immer die schlechteste Alternative, den sie gebärt nur Verlust, Gewalt und Sinnlosigkeit. Der Weg, den das Licht einem jeden von uns aufgezeichnet hat, erscheint oft widersinnig, wenn nicht gar feindlich. Aber das liegt nicht am Weg, sondern an unserer Sicht dieses Weges, so wie es den Zwillingen aus der Geschichte erging. Jede Gabelung kann unsere kühnsten Träume übertreffen, und nicht einmal der Tod muß so sein wie wir ihn sehen. Das Ende vieler Dinge ist der Beginn ganz neuer Dinge und unser Zweck ist es, mit vergangenen Dingen die Weisheit zu mehren und mit Glauben den kommenden Dingen zu begegnen. Geht nun, liebe Schwestern und Brüder, und lernt sowohl weise als auch gläubig zu sein. Mein Segen ist mit Euch, so wie das Licht Euch auf all Euren Wegen schützen möge, seien sie eben oder steinig. Danke.